James and Lily Potter Return
by bammysammy2002
Summary: James and Lily have returned and are angry at Dumbledore. Sirius is free and Remus is cured from his furry problem Evil! Dumbledore, Evil! Snape and Good!, Powerful! James and Lily. James/Lily slash, Hermione/Harry and Ron Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Lily and James Potter Alive**

 **Chapter 1 : Graveyard Disturbance**

James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans-Potter have been deceased for 12 years, thought Albus Dumbledore with a smirk playing on his lips. His plan was now going his way and Harry Potter will be playing right into his hands.

His plan started with making sure James and Lily picking Pettigrew for their secret keeper who in turn told Tom Riddle where the Potters were. Then Sirius, being predictable as always , would go out and get himself sent to azkaban trying to "kill" Pettigrew. Leaving little Harry with horrible, neglectful family and right into his waiting hands.

"I'm a genius" Albus thought to himself "Soon young Harry will be all alone and who will be there? Me of course and make sure that he will go down the path, I set him. Where he will leave his headmaster money and be killed by upset friends and a very rich headmaster" Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

Back in Godrics Hollow Graveyard, James and Lily woke up panicking. Lily kept saying "WHERES HARRY? JAMES,WHERES HARRY? DID THE SPELL WORK IS HE ALIVE"

James camely said "Lily-flower, calm down sweetie. We will find him. He probably is living with Sirius and Remus, you'll see" Lily took a moment, but calmed down and looked down at a sheet of newspaper. "James, look at this" she said excitedly.

 **12th June 1993 SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES**

 **SIRIUS BLACK, MURDERER OF JAMES AND LILY POTTER, IS THE FIRST TO ESCAPE AZKABAN. HE IS EXPECTED TO BE GOING AFTER HIS GODSON "HARRY POTTER THE-BOY- WHO- LIVED" AND KILL HIM. EVERYONE IS ON THE LOOK OUT FOR BLACK, BUT THE QUESTION REMAINS HOW DID HE ESCAPE. HARRY POTTER REMAINS LIVING WITH HIS MUGGLE RELATIVES IN SURREY.**

Back on privet drive, a teenage boy with messy hair and emerald eyes was looking at a picture of his parents. Harry is really upset with the way he was being treated and wondered to himself "Would my parents be the same as my uncle and aunt?" Then thought bitterly "Guess I will never know"

But what he didn't know was James and Lily were setting off to Privet Drive. They were also pretty excited to see their son and see how much he has changed. Lily was practically running to see her teenage son.


	2. Chapter 2

Petunias POV

Petunia Evans Dursley considered herself as perfectly normal with her "handsome" husband Vernon Dursley and her son Dudley. What wasnt normal was her scrawny 13 year old freaky nephew who reminded her of her "perfect sister". Petunia never liked Lily as she always had to do better than her with tests, then she started practising MAGIC of all things. Then got married with POTTER and had a son.

Harry was a constant reminder of her dead sister with his bright sparkling emerald eyes and the way he always saw the good side to also had to do better than her Duddikins at tests and sports.

Petunia also loved to gossip around the neighbourhood about how "misbehaved" her nephew has been which always got her symphatetic looks which she loved and it got the boy filthy looks and her son more attention.

She was about to make the freak do the dishes when suddenly she heard a rapped knock on the door...

James and Lily were walking down Privet Drive. It had all perfect identical houses down the whole street. They also saw a boy around Harrys age with blue eyes, blonde hair and a stripy blue top.  
"Excuse me, we were wondering whether or not you knew a Harry Potter?" Lily said sweetly. The boy looked curiously at the couple and said "Yes, he is my friend and without sounding rude or anything, but who are you?"

"We are Harrys Parents" James said proudly. The boy looked like he didnt believe them and said "Harrys parents are dead. I know they are Harry told me and Harry cant lie to me without me knowing"  
"Look honey, we know it is hard to believe but we will explain once we have found Harry" Lily said trying to get the boy to tell them. The boy sighed and finally said "Ok, I will show you, but hurt my friend and you will regret it" The boy said trying to be threatening but failing" By the way, My name is Luke Tennant and I am a halfblood like Harry, but my Mum is a muggle. "

"Oh, so do you go to Hogwarts" James said interested. "No, my Dad doesnt want me to. I dont go to any magical school, my Dad just teaches me" Luke said with a twinge of fear in his eyes, that both James and Lily noticed when speaking about his Dad,but decided not to question.

"Here we are" Luke knocked on the door really fast. A bony middle class woman pocked her head out and screeched "WHAT BOY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO..." She stopped when she saw a redhaired woman "You!But...but...but you died" Petunia stuttered. Lily looked angry at the way in which she talked to Luke, but said "Hi Tuney. I believe you have my son Harry"

"And I would let us in or you will regret it, Dursley" James spat out. Petunia quickly let them in making sure that the neighbours didnt see. Lily whispered to James "She hasnt changed then"

Then Harry came downstairs "Hey Luke. What are you doing here?" Lily and James looked shocked to see Harry Potter their son aged 13. "These people claimed to be your parents and I really wanted to see you." Harry looked at the couple at the front door "My parents are dead though" James finally composed himself and said "How about we talk in the living room"


	3. Chapter 3

James, Lily, Harry, Luke and Petunia were all sitting down in the living room looking at where to start. Harry decided to say something and said "Sooo... Are you going to tell us what is going on?"

"Ahh right" James started "Well you see, we last remeber getting hit with a killing curse by Voldemort and then suddenly we are waking up in a coffin"

"But no offence,this is great, but why now after 12 years have you come back? I have read some books on killing curses and it has never stated that you live after the spell has been cast" James and Lily just shrugged and said "Perhaps we are just really lucky"

Petunia had enough "THIS CANT BE TRUE! I BET YOU JUST FAKED YOUR DEATHS SO WE HAD TO LOOK AFTER YOUR STUPID BRAT" Petunia shouted out.

"HOW DARE YOU! I HAD THOUGHT AFTER 12 YEARS YOU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN OVER YOUR PETTY JELOUSY AND GROWN UP. " Lily shouted and looked as if she was about to burst into tears. James put his arm around her and tryed to calm her down.  
"Harry, do you believe us?" James said and Harry thought about it , then said "Yes, I dont see why you would lie about something like this"

"James, can we please go away from here. Perhaps we can take Harry to Potter Manor and Luke can go and ask his parents if he can come too." James nodded.

"I will just help Harry pack first." Luke said. "Ok how about you give us your address and we will explain to your folks?" James said while standing up. After giving James and Lily his address, the boys went to the second floor.  
"How brilliant is this! you get to stay at a manor with your parents."Luke exclaimed  
"I know i just cant believe it. They seem nicer than I had imagined. I cant wait to tell Ron and 'Mione."

"Yeah, cant wait to tell your little girlfriend" Luke teased. Harry threw a pillow at his head while his back was turned.

"You know that she isnt my crush and I cant ask her out if i wanted to because of Ron."Harry said sadly and Luke looked thoughtful for a moment

"You know what? I have just realised I have never met your other friends."

"Yeah maybe I can introduce them to you over the summer. I bet you will like them both"

 _Yeah i bet i will like them, even though what you told me about Ron it sounds like he is only your friend for the fame and money_ Luke thought but didnt say anything


	4. Chapter 4

"I cant believe our son in 13 and I bet he is really intelligent" James excitedly said. Lily scoffed "You have been saying that since he was born" "Well he is related to you Evans" James stuck his tongue out and Lily rolled her eyes at his antics.

Lily went to knock on the door when a tall tough man with black hair and eyes came out and said "GO SCRAM! I DONT CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE SELLING" James and Lily looked at each other This was LUKES dad! He was the complete opposite to the sweet kind boy who Harry was friends with.

"No we are not selling anything. We were just wondering if Luke can come round to our house you see..." Lily got cut of by the horrible man who told them "I honestly don't care. NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME GET OFF MY PROPETY BEFORE I USE AN UNFORGIVEABLE ON YOU" With that said he slammed the door in his face. But it opened again before they could say anything and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes which looked like a model from a programme.

"Hi sorry for my husband he isn't that bad, he is just really stressed. Make sure that Luke comes back before tea and tell him to use the spare key as we are going out to a restaurant. So he will have to make his own meal. Got it?" Before any of them could answer she closed the door.

"That was horrible. His dad is aggressive and rude while his mum is neglectful and passive." Lily exclaimed enraged with those two so called parents.

Luke and the potters met up and apparated to Potter Manor. It was big and looked as if it belonged to a really rich family which it was. "THIS IS AMAZING" Luke exclaimed and looked a gape at it. Lily and James chuckled and said "That is exactly what Remus said when he first entered here."

"Who is Remus?" Harry asked and James looked puzzled "didn't he ever visit you?" Harry shook his head

"Did anyone visit you at the Dursleys?" Harry shook his head again. Lily gave James a glance that clearly said I bet this was Dumbledore's idea.

Lily had never trusted Dumbledore as he seemed to always know what is happening and seemed to do things that suited him mostly. James had thought the same thing a few years before his death.

Then suddenly Dumbledore came through the floo...


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore _w_ _as_ sitting at his office when he got a letter from his most trusted spy. Severus Snape became one of his spies when he was 12 and he gave information about Lily to him when he pretended to be her friend. You see Dumbledore had an idea to have a one person to pretend to be friends to people who seemed to cause attention to themselves. So far he had Severus who pretended to be friends with Lily because she seemed to be really powerful and smart for her own good. Another was Peter who pretended to be friends with James who seemed just as powerful as Lily and always found trouble. Lastly was Ron who is pretending to be friends with Hermione the brightest witch of her age and Harry who had his mothers intelligence, both of his parents power and his fathers key to getting into trouble.

Harry was his greatest threat of all time as he was almost just as powerful as him and he couldn't have that. And he knew all to well what happens to powerful troublemaking wizards Dumbledore grimaced when he thought of Harry as the next dark lord. The letter he got said

 _A.D,_

 _We have an emergency at Privet Drive it seems as though the Potter Brat has run off or got himself kidnapped. Would you like me to investigate or you to?#_

 _\- S.S_

 _S.S_

 _No I will deal with Mr Potter, but get your potions to bind half of his magic. I will be quick as I know the one Ron gave him during the summer will be weakening._

 _\- A.D_

Dumbledore apparated to Privet Drive and knocked on Petunias house. She opened the door and said "YOU LIAR YOU SAID LILY AND JAMES WERE DEAD!" Albus paled no they couldn't be \

"My dear girl are you certain it was them." Albus said camely. "Yes she called me Tuney no one knows about that nickname except _her"_ Petunia said in disgust.

 _No_ Albus thought _he got rid of them once it would seem he now needed to get rid of them again_ But he said "Ok calm down Mrs Dursley. I will go and investigate more on this." Albus then said "Can I use your fireplace to use the floo to potter manor?" Petunia nodded and Albus spelled the fireplace then said "POTTER MANOR"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahh... James and Lily I have heard that you have come back and was wondering how exactly did you come back?" Dumbledore said while getting soot off himself.

"No, Professor. We just woke up in a graveyard and went straight to Privet Drive to get Harry. James said shortly. Dumbledore looked around the Manor and then he saw a blonde child

"And you my boy who might you be?" Luke looked shocked at being addressed by this elderly wizard who he heard stories from his father about him being a manipulative bastard who ruins his plans.

"Luke...Luke Tennant." he stuttered. Harry knew Luke only stuttered if he was really nervous, but he knew that Luke's Dad was a Death eater, so he assumed Dumbledore annoyed his dad.

"Right, I haven't heard much about you" Dumbledore said curiously.

"I don't want to cause much attention to myself as I don't go to any wizarding schools" Dumbledore then remembered Dave Tennant. _This was his son!_ _I wonder if he can be one of_ my _spies thought Albus._

"I"Is there anything else Professor" Lily asked. "Yes there is I was wondering if Luke might want to go to Hogwarts." Luke replied with saying that you would have to ask his parents yourself.

"Ok, then I shall go" _for now._ Then he used the floo to go back to his office.

"Right Harry why don't you unpack in your room and Luke could help?" Lily said smiling. Both boys went upstairs and once they unpacked they started talking.

"Why were you nervous around Dumbledore"

"I um ruined by Dads plan to kill everyone on the light side" Luke explained nervously. Then asked "Are you..." But cut off when his phone started ringing. "Sorry" and then left the room.

"Listen, darling. We have had a change of plan and decided to go to your Grans house, so can you look after yourself for a couple of days." The voice of his mother said.

"Umm but...but you cant... People would get suspicious I cant be allowed to stay by myself I am only 11." Luke said even though he was used to staying by himself. It was just he was scared every time he was alone, even though he wouldn't admit it himself. "Good so I will see you in a few days. BYE" She hung up.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the room checking his bruises around his torso and making sure it was unnoticeable. The bruises he had gotten when his uncle got angry that Dudley was failing school and that was obviously the freaks fault.

Downstairs Lily and James were talking

"James both of those boys are hiding something, I can feel it"

"Yeah but what can we do?"

"Lets invite Luke round for a sleepover and see if we can "accidentally" listen in"

"Spy on our son?"

"Yes if we don't get the info out until then. But first things first we need to find Sirius and Remus and they can stay here tonight too if they want."

Both of them agreed this will be the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus Lupin lived by himself at Lupin House. Black was on the run, peter was dead as well as James and Lily. Remus had thought at first that Sirius was innocent and peter was the traitor as Peter always seemed to be suspicious or keep disappearing and glaring at Harry an awful lot. Sirius on the other hand had been overprotective of Harry and seemed to care a lot about the Potters.

He sat at Lupin house when suddenly there was a knock on the door and to his shock, it was James, Lily, Harry and a blonde haired child.

"JAMES!LILY" Remus said in shock.

"Hey moony" James said casually

"But...You are alive"

"No we are ghosts and came back to haunt you" James taunted this was definitely James always finding a joke about serious conversations.

Lily hit him in the arm playfully "James Potter stop being mean. Remus is in shock." She scolded.

"If you are really James then prove it." Remus said sceptically. James then turned into Prongs.

"Ok that is all I need. But I thought you were dead"

"How about we go in and explain" Remus opened the door and they all sat at the dining table. Lily explained the whole situation.

"But I thought Sirius was the secret keeper"

"Please like Sirius would rat us out" James said confidently. "It was that stinking rat Pettigrew" Lily said with her infamous temper. Remus missed that emerald eyes like cat eyes whenever she was happy it would brighten and when angry or upset it would darken.

"Ok we need to find Padfoot" Remus said. Luke then whispered something to Harry and Harry said to everyone "Luke says that he needs to go home to get dinner"

"Oh its ok you can stay at Potter manor tonight as your parents wont mind will they" Lily asked. Luke shook his head.

"We will find Padfoot and have dinner" James reassured. Then suddenly there was a crash from outside.

"TONKS! CAN YOU NOT TRIP OVER EVERYTHING" A familiar voice said angrily.

"Speak of the devil" James muttered and went outside. There stood Nymphadora Tonks on top of Sirius.

"PADFOOT" Lily said. "You...But...But you are dead" Sirius spluttered.

Lily explained the situation and James proved that he was prongs.

"Sup guys but I have to go. I just had to help my idiot of a cousin" Sirius looked affronted at that " Bye" Tonks apparated away.

"Right you guys I promised Luke that we would have dinner so lets go to Potter Manor " Prongs said and everyone apparated away.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had their dinner with loads of talking, but it was mostly James and Sirius telling stories about their pranks while everyone laughed. Then Luke and Harry went to bed as it was pretty late and the grown ups went to the living room to talk.

"We will give them a minute then follow upstairs and see what we can hear. Everyone know what we are doing " James took lead as he usually did. Everyone nodded their heads then after a minute went upstairs where they heard whispering.

"Dad was in a meeting with the other death eaters and when he came back he got really angry at my Mum and me. " Luke said.

"Did he hit you?" Harry said concerned. Luke must have nodded because Harry said "You have to tell someone about this"

"Why?" The marauders gave looks at each other

"Because he is hitting you and your mum. You do know this isn't right. Right" Harry asked

"Well no one cared before. And you do know it isn't right for your uncle to lock you in your room for weeks starving." James and Sirius gave a low angry growl at that.

"Difference is my family never hit me" Harry said as if it was obvious.

"Well everyone would think that I'm lying anyway" Luke shrugged it off. "Oh no your family just give verbal abuse like it is a lot better and remember that incident when you were 5?"

"OI I told you not to mention that" Harry hissed. "Look my dad hasn't used the crucio curse in ages" Luke said distractedly.

"What incident when he was 5?" James whispered angrily. Everyone just shrugged and continued to listen. "Doesn't make it right"

"Well my mum and dad are going to go on holiday soon so I will be in the house by myself for 2 weeks." Lily gasped at that.

"Well lets just get some sleep" Harry suggested. Then the lights turned off "Yeah Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight" While everyone else went downstairs.

"THOSE HORRIBLE PEOPLE" Lily screeched. "Hey calm down why don't you get some sleep" James suggested. Lily took some calming breaths and said

"Ok, Ok but we are doing something" Lily looked questionly. Everyone nodded while she went upstairs.

"So marauders, how about we prank the Dursleys." James said with a mischievously gleam in his eyes

 **Hi thank you so much for your lovely reviews it is much appreciated. Please write more if it isn't too much trouble? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The marauders spent most of the night talking about prank ideas and decided that Prongslet will join in his first prank. The morning came out and Lily cooked breakfast.

"What are we going to do? " Remus asked curiously.

"We are going to try and get Harry to tell the truth about the Dursleys." Lily said.

"What about Luke?" Sirius felt the most about Luke as it was the same to what happened to his family with the exception to his Mum who always hit him with a crucio or screeched at him.

"How about Padfoot, you can try and get information from Luke while Lily, Moony and I deal with Harry." James said working out a plan.

"Yes then we get revenge and we still need to press charges on Dumbledore" Lily stated camely as she could at her anger at her sister and Dumbledore.

Then Luke and Harry came down dressed and awake. "Morning Harry, Luke how did you sleep" Lily asked warmly.

"I slept okay" Harry said while Luke nodded agreeing. They ate breakfast while the marauders reminisced about the old days. Once they finished Lily spoke

"Right Sirius can you take Luke to his house" giving him a pointed look. "Okay are you packed Luke?" Remus asked cheerfully.

"Yes I will just go upstairs to get my stuff. Harry can you help?" Luke said giving a Harry a look which he understood and went upstairs.

"Ok Luke if anything happens at all you contact me through that mirror I gave you. Ok?" Harry said worried that his friend might get hurt or worse.

"Harry, I know. I will be fine like I said Dad will be on holiday" Luke reassured his only friend.

"Yeah but you could have an accident or your magic could lose control like last time. Also your dad wont be gone forever." Harry said with his eyes sparkling with concern.

Luke unsure what to say went downstairs with Harry following. James saw Harry biting his lip, a habit Lily has when worried or concerned about something. "Tell me if something happens" He whispered to Luke.

"Right Luke shall we go" Luke nodded and Sirius side apparated with him.

"Here we are" He said when they apparated outside Privet Drive.

"So Luke" He said walking down the street "What is your Dad like?" Sirius said trying to be casual.

"Oh normal " Luke said carefully "Just a normal boring Dad" He said trying to sound casual but Sirius noticed that he looked away when he said it.

Sirius stopped "You can tell me if something happens to you, you know?" Luke looked confused "But you don't know me"

"Actually your from the Tennant family right? Well your actually a very distant relation to the Black family. " **Authors note** **\- I know this isn't true, but I want Luke to have a family member who is kind to him. Sorry if you don't like it, but the boy deserves a chance of happiness.**

"Really?" Sirius nodded and said "I am going to be truthful with you ok?" He said sitting down at a bench, Luke sat at the opposite side.

"We heard you and Harry speaking last night " Luke's eyes widened in realisation. "No you...You got it wrong... My D-Dad is fine and nice."

"Look calm down" But it was too late as Luke ran to his house and locked the door behind him.

"Damn it" Sirius muttered realising that he said the wrong thing.

He went to the door "Luke open the door please" He said kindly "You don't have to talk about it"

But Luke wasn't answering. Luke sat behind the door muttering "leave me alone"

Sirius sighed "Ok but you can talk to me Luke please" Still no answer.

"Ok you know where to find me if you want to talk here is my address so you can owl me." He pushed his address under the door.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of the group were sitting at the table.

"So how was life at the Dursleys Harry?" James asked.

"Alright boring nothing exciting." Harry replied shortly.

"What about Birthdays or Christmas what did you get?" Lily asked slyly.

"Oh umm nothing you would find interesting" Harry lied.

"Where did you sleep?" Remus asked. Harry started to fiddle with his hands and looking down.

"A room upstairs diagonal from Dudleys. Why?"

"Curious that's all. You do realise that you can talk to us Harry? About anything. " Lily tried.

"Yes are you accusing me of not telling you anything" Harry said defensively.

"No but you don't have to lie to us to spare our feelings" James tried again.

"IM NOT LYING" Harry shouted trying to get them to stop asking questions.

"We aren't accusing of lying Harry. But we are concerned as to why you look really thin" Remus said as calm always.

"I'm just naturally thin" Harry lied.

"But did the Dursleys feed you properly." Lily asked.

"Yes" Harry lied "I'm going upstairs to owl Hermione and Ron." He lied again and went upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke sat there crying softly behind the front door and saw a slip of paper with the words _12 Grimmaulds Place, wave your wand and the house will appear. Don't show this to your parents- Sirius(Padfoot)._

He doesn't understand Luke reassured himself and then got his mirror which Harry came with.

"Harry Potter" He said clearly. Harrys face appeared who looked upset. "Hey Luke. Are you Ok you look like you have been crying?" Typical Harry thinks of everyone else apart from himself.

"I could say the same to you Potter. Sirius said that your parents, Moony and him were listening to our conversation last night."Luke said in a rush.

"WHAT. That's probably why My Parents and Moony were asking about the Dursleys." Harry said with a fire in his eye.

"Yeah Sirius asked me about my parents too." Luke shrugged.

"Wait. I mentioned about the incident when I was 5" Harry said worried that his parents knew and will hurt the Dursleys.

"Its fine Harry. You didn't say what it was." Luke reassured.

"Yeah, but now, now they will question me about it and I don't want to talk about it." Harry said in a verge of a panic attack.

"Harry Calm Down." Harry took calming breaths "Ok... Ok I think that I will owl Ron and Mione as I still haven't told them about My Mum and Dad"

"Bye Harry"

"Bye Luke"

* * *

"Well that went well" Sirius said sarcastically as he strolled in Potter Manor.

"Yep us too we couldn't get any information as Harry just clammed up and ran to his room." James said his usually bright eyes with a dark glint in it _when I get my hands on those Dursleys._ He thought darkly.

"Same except Luke ran in his house"

"WHAT" They heard Harrys voice from upstairs.

"That was fast.. Luke must of told him about us eavesdropping." Sirius sighed.

"YOU TOLD HIM " Lily screeched.

"Calm it Evans. I needed a way to tell him" Sirius backed away.

"I WILL SHOW YOU A WAY BLACK." Then calmed down "We need to get them both to admit the truth its unhealthy to keep things bottled up"

"I am going to talk to Harry" James stood up and walked upstairs. He paused

"Harry?" He said tentatively. He heard Harry sigh.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in" James asked "Please." He added as a second thought.

"Why" Harry asked sceptically.

"Just to talk" James opened the door cautiously and saw Harry writing a letter with red eyes.

"You could have told me you were listening in to our conversation." Harry accused.

"Yes I know I'm sorry but we wanted to know what Luke and you were hiding"

"We aren't hiding anything " Harry said looking at his eyes. But the only thing that gave it away that Harry was lying was Lily s habit about fiddling with her hands when she lied. Harry right now was tapping on his desk, as if he didn't know what to do with them.

"Why wont you tell us Harry" James said dejected. "Tell you what " Harry said innocently.

"You know what.." James said.

CRASH James and Harry looked at each other and went downstairs fearing the worse. But nothing could prepare them for what they were about to see. There was Luke lying on the ground just came out of the floo by the looks of it, but there was blood and scars all over his body.

"Luke?" Harry questioned horrified.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi some people were concerned in the comments that I would make Ron a death eater which wont happen. I don't think Ron will be that dark in this story.**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. How far did Dave go this time? How could anyone do this to their own flesh and blood, his parents wouldn't do this. Would they? Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Lily and James quickly went to Luke while Moony and Padfoot followed quickly.

"I will go get the healing potions" Remus said getting up from his position on the floor and going to the potions cupboard where Lily kept all of her potions.

"I cant believe his parents would do something like this" Lily said her eyes flashing with anger and concern.

"Lets put him in the guest room" James said carefully picking him up and carrying him gently upstairs. Harry went upstairs to his room quickly thinking that he wouldn't be much help. He paced the room this was his fault he should have known and told his parents about Luke's dad. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Its me Sirius. Can I come in" He questioned.

"Sure" Harry said and Sirius slowly came in. Sirius normally looking quite cheerful looked angry and upset. Probably about Luke Harry thought to himself.

"Just wanted to tell you that Luke is alright and all healed up apart from the scars and bruises. Also he will have to stay in bed for a couple of days." Sirius said and Harry looked relieved at that. But there was something wrong, Sirius noticed.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded his head, but it was obvious he was lying. "Ok do you want to go and see Luke?" Sirius asked.

 _No I cant do that. Its my fault, Luke is like that in the first place because I was too cowardly to tell them what Dave does to Luke. Heck, I am even too cowardly to tell them about the Dursleys_ Harry thought bitterly to himself.

"No I don't want to right now" Harry said looking at the floor. Sirius looked shocked, he was expecting Harry to jump up at the opportunity to see Luke.

"Ok if you are sure" Sirius said hovering at the door. Harry nodded, Sirius sighed "Ok see you at lunch" And with that Sirius left the room. Once Sirius left, Harry kicked the wall really hard and was left to his thoughts.

* * *

"Prongs something is wrong with Harry" Sirius told James while he was making lunch.

"Yes, Padfoot. I know Harry was being neglected with the Dursleys." James said confused about what his friend was saying.

"No, not that" Sirius shook his head " He was pacing the room before I came in and he wouldn't go and see Luke" He said in a rush. James frowned _why wouldn't he want to see his friend._

"Ok Padfoot. Can you continue with the soup? Do not burn anything" He added remembering the incident last time when he was told to cook something and almost burned the house down.

"Oh come on Prongs. It was an accident and I never did it on purpose" Sirius whined. James chuckled and went upstairs. He opened Harrys door and went inside. He saw a dent in the wall near the window which looked as if Harry had kicked the wall really hard.

But he also saw Harry sitting on the seat crying. "Harry?" He tried to grab Harrys shoulders to get his attention, but Harry just shook him off.

"Harry?" He tried again. "Harry look at me" James said grabbing Harrys chin gently forcing Harry to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"T-This is my f-fault" Harry stammered out. James looked shocked

"This isn't your fault , Harry. Why in merlin's name would this be your fault?"

"B-because I didn't tell you about what his Dad d-does" Harry said with tears running down his face. James hugged Harry tightly.

"This isn't your fault Harry. You didn't know this would happen" He reassured him.

"Harry do you think that maybe you will tell us what Luke's dad does to him?" James asked once Harry calmed down a little.

Harry nodded his head "Yes"


	12. Chapter 12

Harry asked to see Luke before he explained about Luke. He went into the guest room quietly and saw Luke sleeping peacefully with some scars still visible.

"Hey mate. I am going to tell my parents about what your dad does. I am so sorry, I know that I promised that I wouldn't but this is getting too bad and I don't know what to do. Please forgive me, but it is the right thing to do and I know that you would do the same if it was me." He said "Bye Luke wake up soon" And with that he left silently to go and talk to his parents.

James, Lily and Sirius waited for Harry to explain. Remus would have been there but, unfortunately, he had to go to a Job Interview which James and Sirius forced him to go to with a promise of explaining later what Harry told them. Harry started explaining about how he first met Luke.

 **Flashback**

 _5year old Harry was sitting at the bench waiting for his Aunt and Cousin to come back. When he saw a flicker of a blonde hair run past him and hide behind the bench. The boy looked 3 or 4 Harry was unsure. The little boy put his finger to his lips and pointed to a black haired man who Harry thought didn't look particularly friendly._

 _"YOU BOY" The man shouted pointed down to Harry " HAVE YOU SEEN MY STUPID SON WITH BLONDE HAIR AND BLUE EYES"_

 _"N-no Sir" Harry lied "M-maybe you missed him" The man looked angry and muttered under his breath about stupid boys and how he should disown his son._

 _When he went past him the boy went to sit next to Harry_

 _"H-Hi my name is Luke."_

 _"Hello my name is Harry. Why were you hiding?"_

 _"N-no reason" Luke lied and Harry noticed bruises on his arm " How did you get those bruises?"_

 _"Can we be friends" Luke nervously asked avoiding the question._

 _"Okay" Harry agreed right away as he hadn't had any friends before especially since Dudley scared them away._

 _"But friends keep their secrets" Harry said remembering how his cousin and his friends keep secrets from Harry._

 _"Ok. I will tell you one of my secret. But you tell your one. " Luke said nervously._

 _"Umm.. Ok. " Harry said and told his secret_

 _"What is yours" Harry said_

 _"My dad hurts me." He said showing his bruises and telling about the things his dad does. "He also uses his wand and mutters words which hurt me really bad"_  
 _"OI FREAK COME ON" His aunt shouted._

 _"Oh I got to go. " Harry said standing up and walking away._

 _"WAIT." Luke ran up to him and said "Friends forever."_

 _"Forever" They shook hands and Harry ran off._

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

Harry also explained about his dad being a death eater and his mum ignoring him while keeping a vision of a perfect life despite Dave hurt both of them.

Sirius, James and Lily were shocked about what Harry told them about Luke's life. a SMASH was heard from Luke's room


End file.
